ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cradle Will Rock
The Cradle Will Rock is the sixteenth episode of the second season, and the thirty-eighth overall episode, of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on February 16, 2007. The episode was written by Jed Seidel and directed by James Chressanthis, and recieved a total of 11.35 million viewers. Delia has her engagement ring restored at a local jeweler and when she and Melinda go to pick it up, the store is violently robbed at gunpoint. Later, Melinda is visited by the ghost of the jewelry store salesman, Randy, who died after the robbery of a severe asthma attack. He and his dangerous brother-in-law Wyatt had planned the robbery together but when Randy hid $75,000 from Wyatt, Wyatt became angry and locked him in the basement, causing the attack. *Brian J. White as Officer Barrett *Shawn Christian as Wyatt Jenkins *Chad Donella as Randy Cooper *Josie Davis as Sally Jenkins *Bre Blair as Lynn *Ismeal 'East' Carlo as Man *Catherine Christensen as Woman Plot Synopsis The first scene opens in the jewellery store with Delia getting her engagement ring, from her deceased husband Charlie, back that was restored after a month long wait. The ring is wrapped up by the clerk rather than worn by Delia (highly likely that it upsets her). A discussion with the clerk (Randy) reveals he has a six month old daughter, to which Delia makes a comment suggesting Melinda's biological clock is ticking, Melinda states she has plenty of time as she is only 30 years of age. At this point a loud bang can be heard presumably a gun shot, with a masked man running into the store ordering the people inside to get on the ground with their eyes to the floor. The gunman points at Randy the store clerk ordering him to get down, which Randy does with his hand clutched to his chest suggesting a problem with the breathing or heart. The gunman then proceeds to smash the display cases emptying each into a bag on his side, repeatedly telling the people within the store to not move and no-one will get hurt. Delia and Melinda remain on the floor beside the smashed cabinets, Randy however, is seen taking a breath from an inhaler suggesting he has asthma problems (explains clutching his chest), the gunman notices this and asks him what is he doing to which Randy replies 'my inhaler' in a breathless, panicked voice and he is allowed to take the inhaler. The gunman then picks up the box containing Delia's engagement ring with Delia watching in despair. As the gunman walks away with his back to Randy, Randy seizes the opportunity to grab the gunman from behind, the two plough into another display case smashing it in the process but the gunman pushes Randy against the wall forcing him to release the gunman. The gunman then forcefully punches Randy in the face before grabbing his gun and shooting it towards the ceiling asking if anyone else wants to be a hero, when no-one moves the gunman states that he didn't think so and turns to Randy ordering him to get up and get in the back room, before he leaves he states that if anyone even twitches he will shoot Randy. The scene spins back to Melinda who moves towards Delia and asks if she is ok with Delia asking the same thing of Melinda, the gunman can be heard coming back into the room so Melinda proceeds to take her crouching position where she was previously. Someone says get away and the gunman points the gun at Melinda stating he told them not to look at him and before leaving says, now you all have a wonderful day now and then exits the store. After the opening credits the scene opens with Melinda and Delia talking to a police officer about the incident, with Delia trying to describe him and asks if the bag is found to look for an art deco ring that was hers (in a sad voice). Jim as a paramedic is dealing with Randy, then he goes over to check on the girls with Melinda stating she is glad he is there. The next scene is Melinda in the kitchen preparing a meal still looking scared. Spirits Notes Trivia Quotes Delia to Melinda: 'I kid because I love' Gunman: 'Now you all have a wonderful day now' Melinda: 'Its been a long time since anything living scared me like that.'Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes